Evangelion: Forgotten Events
by Pen Stroke
Summary: When Angels come, The Evas react and save the day. What happens when the Fallen Angel arrives and delves into the pyschotic world of Shinji and Asuka?
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival of the Fallen

**Chapter I - The Arrival of the Fallen Angel**

My eyes are working. I can finally open them. What do I see now? There's like a red figure of some sort in front of me. It's a really big object which resembles a shape of a person. Whatever it is, part of this thing has punctured the ground that I stand on, and with that part which looks like a limb, there is a girl tied to it. What's odd about the picture is that she almost blends in with the 'pole' she's tied to because her outfit has the identical red shade. The suit of some sort clings on to her body tight that you can see her curves and form. Her face is the only thing open flesh so her light tone contrasts with the red. Her hair that is draping everywhere even in her face is auburn like which also fits with the red background. The ropes that wraps in perfect patterns all over her body helps convey her helpless form. The way she's wrapped up, ankles all the way to her shoulders, not to mention she has separate black ropes that ties her to the red object, there's no way in hell she's going to get out at all. She's trying to scream through the same material that is overlapping her lips, forcing all the noise to sound muffled and incoherent. She's probably trying to tell me something. Her only real sense of communication is her blue eyes and they are burning right through me. She thrashes and squirms, exhausting every ounce of energy she has knowing that she can't escape. It feels like I woke up into this arousing dream. I could sit here and watch all day, but my head started to rush and all of a sudden starts feeling a sharp pain. In my head I start seeing different images that are all to familiar but for some reason they're also unfamiliar. I don't know what is going on am I even awake? Or am I dreaming? What's real right now?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Dreams are a part of reality that no one can ever truly explain. Because the border of consciousness and dreams is so vague, it's hardly an easy task to describe which is which and which is not when it is the person in the dream trying to wake up. I always go through this. It's like a rhetoric circle that never ends. I don't know when it ended, but I'm starting to somewhat figure out that it's all beginning again. Here I am in between darkness and light. So what the hell kind of world do I find myself waking up to this time? Better yet, who am I, and where do I come from?

"Shinji, are you there?"

A voice. A female voice broke the silence and I had to wake up sooner than expected. Of course the eyes always has to adjust to what is around me, but there seems to be only darkness with some figures and shapes all around. From what I can guess, I'm in a room, a very small one. There's a bed on my right side with some sort of hand held media player, a door to my front, and a wall to my left. Very mundane and not very spacious. Didn't have time to mind the details because soon enough, the door in front of me opens revealing a short, female figure in front of me.

"Shinji?"

She calls that name again and it seems familiar, but it's not me. I'm not so surprised that she's a little shock to see someone else in 'Shinji's' room.

"Oh my god!" The girl jumps back. "Who the hell are you?!"

I wish I can answer that question, but I'm not so sure myself what to say in regards to a name. All I know is that this short, auburn haired girl is in front of me freaking out because 'Shinji' isn't here. She's the same girl that I saw in my 'dream' before I woke up.

"Misato!" She takes another step back. "Misato! There's a man in Shinji's room!"

She must be calling for someone to be able to handle a situation like this. No offense against this girl, but seeing it is that she's a very young girl, cute with her blue eyes that has a oriental slant to them, a complexion with a Caucasian and oriental mix to it, and not to mention the nice yellow one piece dress that shows off her body features along with the beauty of her skin, makes her a very non threatening individual. And since her whole demeanor lets off just how scared she is, I think it's safe to say she's not going to do anything against me, or she would've done something already. I probably might have to worry about this Misato person.

"Asuka…"

For some reason I found myself saying that name. From the reaction of the young girl in front me, it seems to belong to her. She stops calling for Misato altogether and gives me her full, undivided, scared and confused attention to me. Her blue eyes burning right through to me.

"My name…" She takes two steps back. "How the hell do you know my name?! Who the hell are you?! What gives you the #&$ing right to say my name?!"

I'm not sure if I was so dumbstruck at the fact that I know her name or the way she reacted to me saying her name. Do people really need permission to say someone's name in this world? I don't have time to think about that now because footsteps from another person comes closer.

"Asuka! Get away from him!"

Another female jumps in front of Asuka. I'm guessing she's Misato. I have to say that I'm a little surprised again because this Misato person isn't the picture I had in my head to protect Asuka. But she stands in between Asuka and me with a pistol in her hand. It's obvious she knows how to use it because she's holding it with one hand and using her other hand to hold it steady. She's aiming for my head.

"Alright, buddy, I'm only going to ask you once," She has a pushy feel to her as if she always gets her way. "Who the hell are you and where is Shinji?!"

Misato never flinched with the gun. In fact I think she is more than capable of taking my life with that pistol despite her very attracting female visage. She has mid length, dark purple hair with dark eyes that are obviously Japanese. Her skin tone is also Japanese, which is almost the same tint as Asuka's, but slightly different. I'd have to say that her looks are deceiving, and if I didn't know any better, she wouldn't be able to pull that trigger. It's not because she's a woman that I would think she isn't capable, I have a feeling that I've run across dangerous female before, but there was something inside her that I can sense some sort of weakness. Not to mention her outfit, a black dress with a very short skirt which exposes her thighs all the way down her legs. She is wearing brownish like boots which seems more for style than comfort. With her black dress, Misato has a red jacket that is probably a standard uniform for her. How do I know that? I noticed some sort of badge on her collar. And I don't know why but I can feel that weakness emanating more from the cross that is hanging around her neck. There's something intriguing about her necklace that I can't quite figure out what. Now that I found myself staring at this beautiful young woman in front of me, I somehow have to shake the trance of going gaga over her since she does have a gun pointed at my head. Asuka broke the silence as she peeps her head from Misato's side.

"Misato, look at his eyes."

My eyes? I haven't had the chance to take a good look at myself.

"They're red…" Misato seemed shock, but she still have her gun pointing at me. "Like Rei's…."

Red eyes and who is Rei? These people are confusing the hell out of me. I'm confusing the hell out of me.

"Asuka, run!" Misato yells at Asuka. "Suit up and go to Eva 02. This is not a regular human!"

"But… Shinji…"

"Run! Do it now! That's an order!"

Now I know that she's really in command. Not because that she's an elder to Asuka, but probably has something to do with some rank. I can probably say that Asuka is not a regular girl in her teens. The words: 'suit up' probably means something that has to do with dealing with situations. Asuka reluctantly nods and follos Misato's orders, but not until she says something in a different language that I cannot understand. When Asuka darts off, Misato waited until she's out of the door until she decides to talk to me.

"Alright, let's try this again," Misato's eyes never left me and never allowed a second to miss any move I might make. Honestly right now, I'm not really trying to. "Who made you?"

I'm not quite sure how to react to the question. I would gladly answer her questions but the fact of the matter is that I don't know anything. I'm not sure who I am or what I am. I'm not even sure where the hell I really am. So at this given moment, I really could care less if she blew a hole in me because it would probably have gotten rid of this headache and this empty feeling I've had ever since I 'woke' up.

"I'm talking to you!"

I thought she was going to shoot. Her body posture changed as if she was really going to take a life. At that moment, I was going to make a move, but then something inside me called.

'Lucifer…'

Another female voice. She sounds really familiar. And who or what is 'Lucifer'. Is it me, because for some reason, I feel as if that name belongs to me.

"Lucifer…"

I repeated the name out loud and took Misato by surprise it seems. It rang a bell and from the expression on her face, it's not a very ring to be hearing at a time like this.

"Lucifer? The Fallen Angel," The Fallen… I've been called that before. "Where did you learn that name?"

I didn't quite hear her last question because suddenly, everything around me starts feeling strange. My body began to tingle as if it wasn't responding right to me. My head starts pounding wildly and the pain is becoming unbearable. I clutch my head with both my hands as if trying to contain the pain in me. I could hear Misato asking me questions that I can't really make out. My primary concern right now is my own welfare. Foreign emotions started to drown me along with the pain. Somehow images in my head started to come in an exponential speed. These must be memories, but whose? I don't know. All I know is it's started to hurt. Between the pain and all the emotions, I am able to decipher some of the images that are being conveyed to me. There's an image of Misato sitting down on the table which seems to be in this very house. I've been pretty much stuck in this room that I haven't been able to see outside. But there sits Misato, listening to the phone very attentively. Whatever the message is, it seems to concern her much so. Her eyes starts to water, then all of a sudden she starts to cry uncontrollably.

'…if I could see you again, I would tell you the words I wasn't able to say eight years ago…'

I was able to hear that part of the message. After those words, Misato curled arms over her head and cried. For some reason, I was watching it from this room. And then, the door shut, as if I shut it myself. Then the image changed completely, but I was still in the same place, just different room. In front of me this time, is Misato, with a man. I would guess that it's the same man from the phone. They're both naked, and he was draped on top of her, as she lies on her back. Of course it's pretty obvious what they're doing. There he gives her pleasure as he lunges back and forth. Misato took every moment, as the man thrusts in and out. Her legs wrapping themselves around his hips like arms embracing her loved one, letting their sweaty body take in each lustful moment. I'm standing there watching, and in my right hand, is Misato's necklace.

'…I don't want Shinji to see this side of me…'

It's Misato's voice, and it seems like it's directed to me. I'd like to say that I wasn't really enjoying the scene, but Misato's facial expressions shows just how much she was into this moment. Each thrust, she bit her lip. Each time this man retracts just to come forth again, she lets off a moan of excitement. Her hands grasps his shoulder blades while her fingers are digging into his bare flesh. For some reason, as each heated second passes, my emotions shifted from aroused and curious to jealousy, anger, and confusion. Why am I feeling this? Better yet, why am I seeing these memories?

'STOP IT!!!!'

Another voice rang from within, and this time it was a boy's. His emotion passes through me, and I yell the same words. Doing so, snaps me back to reality, and then all of a sudden, I find myself pushing Misato off me. She was crouched over me, probably seeing how I was doing since I did drop to my knees from the pain. I don't remember doing that, but it doesn't really matter. I'm now slamming Misato to a wall, placing my forearm on her throat, forcing her off the ground. The pain and the shock must've taken her completely for she dropped her pistol somewhere behind us. Another strange thing about this situation now is that I'm not too worried about that gun. All I want is some sort of retribution for all these images I just saw. Is Misato doing this?

"STOP IT! STOP IT!"

I yelled. What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Let…*cough*…GO!"

Realizing what I was doing, I quickly eased off, letting Misato drop on the ground. She shrieked in pain, but trying to catch her breath was probably more important than a bruise. The she lays crumpled by the wall while I stand over her completely unsure of what is going on. Am I really like this? Or is this a result of waking up in this world that might not be a place for me at all. All I've done is cause pain… and… what the hell? Why do I feel so sorry for myself? Why do I sound so pathetic and feel so unjust? I stare at Misato still coughing from the impact. Although the current situation is very hostile, I can't help but feel so attached to Misato. What's even more strange is that I seem to be missing Asuka. I want to see where she is and see her….

"Asuka…"

I said out loud. For some reason, the auburn haired girl is my main concern. Misato heard me say her name and tried to regain her composure.

"You're… *cough*… not going… to get to her…."

I felt enraged at her words that are implying that I won't get my way. She isn't in any condition to fight but I can't just let her try and stop me. I know where Asuka is going, and it's going to require all the time I can to pull because if she gets into Eva 02, it's going to be a task. How I know all this and why I need to get to her is still a mystery to me, but I have to follow something. I looked around for something to restrain Misato, but my instincts told me to go for my jacket. Now having the chance to look glance at myself, I noticed that I am in all black. Black jacket, black shirt, black slacks, black boots, and black gloves. Then I remember Misato saying something about my eyes being red. Red and black? I must be some sort of bad guy or something because I have the fit, the intention, and I can really say that I am insane. So going off my instincts again, I started ripping shreds off my jacket. Grabbing Misato by her trachea, I easily eased her up. She had very little fight in her if even any at all. I spun her so that her back would be to me and then slammed her on the wall. She lets off a scream from the pain. I didn't care. I grabbed her right arm and bent it back so that her hand would be going towards her head. Pressure on the joints forced her to be cooperative. She stood on her tip toes to try and elevate some of the pain. Making sure that she wouldn't try anything, I placed my right hand on her hand, my thumb underneath her knuckles while my other fingers were on her palm. I turned my hand to a clockwise circle, pushing her fingers towards her elbow. The wrist lock definitely kept her from trying anything while I started looping the black shreds around her wrist. Pushing her on the wall helped out a lot. She keeps screaming, cussing at me. I kept tying. Once I had a good loop, I used the rope that held her right wrist as a sling to keep her arm bent in a ninety degree angle while my elbow dug on the middle of her spine, with my left arm, I grabbed her other arm and started doing the same. I tied them together so that they would be palm to palm. Just to give a tight constriction, I tied a vertical set on the bonds, separating both her wrists in a way, and yet forcing the restrain to act like a clamping device. She's not going to slip off the knots unless someone unties her. Grabbing her on both sides of shoulders I pulled with my right and pushed with my left and spun her so that she would be facing me. Still holding her by her shoulders is pinned her against the wall. Now I need to secure her legs before she…

"You $5##le!"

I heard her yell then I felt her whole knee hitting me in between my legs. Painful as all hell, and I know I've felt this before. Like most people who get hit in their groin, I bent over, and I fell right in her head butt, with her whole forehead lunging upward right on my nose, probably breaking it. All I know is that I can feel a whole lot of pain forcing me back. Blood started to ooze out of my nose as cartilage and bone cracked even more. Smart girl, but this pisses me off to no limit. As soon as I was able to take the first step for composure, I retaliate with rage as I threw my right hand forward, catching Misato right by her jaw, my fingers holding her tightly by her cheeks. I could've slammed her through the wall, but I was able to stop myself. A moment more, she probably would've hit the wall, but I stopped her before then. If she could scream, she probably would. Instead she groans in pain, unable to really make any understandable word. She has to get her mouth gagged and her legs tied. It still hurts and I'm still pissed, but my injuries aren't there anymore, just the pain. Strange but very delighting to know because she probably broke my nose earlier. As I was going to rip more pieces of my jacket, she starts to scream frantically, but it was muffled. As I checked my jacket, there were no rips from the time I previously tore some off. Then as I glance down at the floor, there was a black trail of liquid and yet somewhat alive material coming from me and wrapping around Misato's legs. They started on her ankles and worked their way up to her thighs, rendering them completely helpless. They moved like snakes coiling itself on it's prey, slithering up tightly until her legs are completely forced together. After the painful groin strike with her knee, I'm glad that she won't be doing much with her feet other than that bend them back and forth in one singular limb. For some reason, my jacket wanted to do the same amount of restrains on her arms, and they wrapped themselves around her shoulders, above and below her chest, forcing her arms to her body even more. I have to admit that it's a good feeling to know that my thoughts are followed with an action that doesn't require much effort from my part. The gag is my next priority, however as I took my hand off her mouth, it seemed that it was already done for me. More of the same material have slithered themselves across her mouth and all the way around to the nape of her neck. The clothing was careful not to trap any of her hair with it. Smart, convenient, and very affective. There would be no way in hell that Misato would be able to free herself from this predicament. From her hands, to her feet, and to her mouth, Misato is a nicely snugged package, prepared and ready for whatever bidding I choose to do. What am I going to do? I stare down at my prisoner and watch with excitement. I like the way the ropes digs through her bare legs, I'm intrigued at the way she is reacting to being in this stress. Her red jacket folds into her body, framing her breasts, forcing attention from me. Her necklace is stuck in one of the over lapping of bindings. My body is tingling from some sort of sensation that I cannot explain. Forget these feelings, I have got to figure out what the hell is going on. I have to get out and get to Asuka before she gets into Eva unit 02. As I was about to do just that, until I feel Misato's bound legs touch me as if trying to hinder me with whatever she freedom she has left. I stare down at her as her eyes angrily stare back at me. She squirms about trying to desperately free something, or at least try to get something across to me. From what my common sense would tell me, I bet she has nothing nice to say to me right now, but in the back of my throat, a very lustful, yet vengeful few words would like to come out. I know they're not my voice, I don't even know Misato, and yet I have these feelings for her that I cannot exactly say what it is. An ambivalent feeling, what the hell is going on with me and this world?

"She is going to NERV headquarters, I know that," I crouch down so that our eyes would be leveled together. All I can read from her eyes is anger. "She will pilot Eva Unit 02 and try to destroy an angel that just appeared right in her own haven. It's a little too bad that this angel isn't going to fall easily, if even at all."

I pat Misato in the head which really pissed her off. Nothing like feeling helpless and having her captor treat her like some pet. I ignore her muffled snarls as I got up and start walking towards the door. I can hear her thrash about as if trying to get something accomplished in her current situation. Whether or not she gets loose or stays bound for hours, it'll only take a few minutes for what I need to do. What do I need to do? One way I feel like seeing Asuka, but I know I'm going to have to deal with something out of the norm, on the other hand, I can stay here and keep my eyes on Misato, literally. And why do I want to stay and keep Misato company? Too many questions, not enough answers, and before I can even think about anything else, another door opens and I quickly had to turn my attention around. At the same time the door opened, Misato ceased her struggles as if she was concerned about something else. 'Something else' is completely what I did not expect it to be. Standing in the hall right in front of Misato's bound form, there's a big penguin, with red eyebrows. The strangest thing is that I'm not so much astonished at the fact that there's a penguin because in some way, there would be a logical way to explain a penguin lounging inside a house. What gets me is that this gigantic penguin has a beer in its… uh… wing. I'm thinking that I might be losing it, but I know that I'm not. It's here, standing with its' profile to me staring blankly at the tied up Misato. The two exchange glances as if they could communicate. Finally Misato breaks the silence and starts talking to it through her gag. Of course when you have a good gag on someone, the only thing they can pretty much say are unrecognizable words hidden behind the material that blocks speech. As she lies on her side wriggling left and right, the penguin stares at me with that same blank look.

"Pen Pen."

Misato stops struggling and turns her confused and worried eyes to me, shocked at the last word I said. The penguin tilted its' head to the side as if signaling a confused jesture at me. I can only guess that this penguin's name is Pen Pen, and once again, I know something I never knew before. I'm not going to bother why I know certain names. He's not a threat, and I'm not going to harm something that is not endangering my life. I feel nothing hostile about this penguin. So without any more delays, I reach for the door and walked myself out of the place. As I close the door behind me, I can hear Misato again yelling and thrashing about, probably trying to ask Pen-pen to get her free from her bonds. Like I said, if she does get free, it'll be too late. At the same time, I have to make haste. This game just started, and I don't know if I'm the one behind the controller or someone else. Whatever, I'm going to follow something than nothing at all. And so I run as fast as I possibly can. I eventually find myself outside where the rest of civilization would be found. But this time around, there is nobody here. In fact, the whole place lacks any sign of life. All there is here is a ground paved for metropolis, roads for cars but there are no cars, a land mass for people, but I am all alone. I keep hearing sirens though. Yeah but guess what, I bet it has something to do with me. As I keep pacing myself around, I start feeling this enormous energy wave. It feels like human energy, but there's something awfully strong about it. It's awkwardly more hostile and yet docile at the same time, like a gentle beast waiting for the right moment to go berserk. As the ground below me starts shaking tremendously, I start figuring out what the hell is going on. Not too far away from me, the ground opens up, and something ascends from below. A huge metal cargo like shape appears. If there were any buildings, this thing would probably be just as tall. I know what's going to come next, and with the front part of this 'building' opening, Eva Unit 02 is revealed right before me. To my knowledge, this is the first time I've ever seen this behemoth, however, it seems like this isn't the first time I've laid my eyes on it. This red giant form which resembles a human being, without the flesh, and with red metal armor stands enormous in comparison to me. I'm like an ant right next to it. It can probably crush me with one hand. So how do you beat something that over shadows you by an exponential amount? Well situation dictates what one has to do to survive. Luckily enough, the Evas, this world's primary line of defense involves real human beings to pilot them, in that case, humanity is bound for imperfections and mistake, therefore, that is one advantage I have already. May not be the best hope, but it's better than nothing. The next thing I have going for me is that everything you do to the Evas, the pilots feel it. So just like dealing with anything that feels pain, all you have to do is keep hitting it, or hit it at the right areas and the most perfect moments. These mysterious machines have a correlation to the human body of the pilot, so as long as I treat it like me, I'll do damage. Problem is that since my target is bigger and stronger than me, I have to hit twice as hard, many times over and over. On the flip side, with Unit 02 being so big, it makes vital target areas easier to hit. The analysis of battle plan ended when Eva 02 darts towards me like a bat out of hell. It may be big, but it's also faster because of the long legs. This is not going to be easy, but then again, is anything ever easy? And why do I feel so alone… so empty? No time to concur with these emotions because Asuka extends her right arm to my direction with a fist leading the way. Perfect timing and proper knowledge gets me out of the way by rolling to my left. If I would've stayed where I was, I would probably be nothing more than dust and blood because she made pretty big hole. I have to move again as pulls the fist out of the whole and punches at me again. I flip back as far as I can barely avoiding her next strike. She stands upright and starts stomping at my direction. Once again, the only thing I can really do to avoid a berserking Eva like Asuka's is by rolling or jumping out of the way. But I can't keep evading and dodging like this because eventually she will hit me. With her right foot still in the rubble of a building she stomped just a few seconds ago, her left leg lifts up and tries to stomp me again like bug. Jumping out of the way, I timed it just right where I'm still out of the way, but just barely. When her left foot crashes through the ground, I immediately took this moment of time to advance. Fighting through dust, flying gravel, I eventually got to her left foot. Jumping on it to hitch a ride is just the first step, the next is trying to get my little self all the way up to the areas where I can actually dish some damage. Closest thing to me would be the knee.

"Hey $%hole, where the hell did you go?!"

It's Asuka talking through her intercom. She can't feel me? It's astonishing to hear since Eva unit 02's nervous system are physically attached to Asuka herself. From what I seem to know, it seems that Eva pilots can feel everything their Eva unit is feeling. I'm not complaining since I can take this to my advantage. Lucky for me, Eva unit 02's armor plates on its' body allows for some easy grip and steps as I work myself up. Not to say it's easy at all, working my way from the ankle all the way up to the top of the calf took some moments, but eventually I am now at the inside side of her knee. Lucky for me, Asuka spent the time looking around so Eva unit 02 stood still to make the climb easier than it has to be. Keeping myself braced as much as I can, I cock my right hand back and building enough speed, I plunge my fist to the side of her knee where it would be easiest to damage that certain part of the leg. At first I had to think to myself if I am going to do any damage at all to this Eva unit that over towers me. But as Unit 02 starts to move in pain, and not to mention I can hear Asuka's lets off a sound of agony, I know I'm doing damage. So I'll do more. Repeating the same motion, I continue to pound on the same area with my right hand. My left hand and my legs keeps braced because the more I kept striking, the more Asuka reacted. You hit something enough times you will eventually go through it. And with my next blow, my fist goes through her metal armor, and right through the core of what would feel like human flesh. I pull my hand out of the hole and purple like blood started to spill out nearly soaking me from head to toe. Asuka screams and Unit 02 stumbles back, but it didn't take long for her to gain her composure and realize exactly where I am. Taking her left hand, she cocks it back to hit me with an open palm the size of a truck. Well, if I time this right, it'll do me some good. If not, I'm going to be a pretty bloody mess. On that note, I launch myself up and out of the way by jumping into the air, letting her own palm hit her already damaged leg. Not too long after, I land on Eva Unit 02's hand which gives me all the necessary edge I need to get to the right areas I have to hit. While Asuka kept herself busy with her own self inflicted pain, I dash myself pass through her arm, trying not to let her constant moving to kick me off. It's not easy trying to balance and run on a moving surface. Not to mention that I have a feeling that with her knee damaged, she's going to stumble and fall soon. As I feel the angle slant and slowly starts to drop, my assumptions couldn't be more accurate. But she's going to need some more incentive to fall. Now standing on her shoulder, I clench my fist tight, feeling the surge of energy rush through my veins. Although Eva Unit 02's body isn't completely proportioned to a human's body, the targets remain the same. Now instead of having two eyes, she has four to hit. Goody for me and so with the energy I accumulated, I unleashed a flare that would blind a normal being but seeing it is that she is a few times larger than me, it'll probably sting more than anything else.

"#^CK!"

Like I said, it's going to sting, and that's exactly what Asuka felt. Her Eva stumbles back as its' arms starts flailing around wildly. Good thing I was expecting a real rough landing from that action, so I am properly braced. Eventually Eva 02 gains her composure, but not her eyesight. She stumbles on her knee and her right arm punching down on the ground, completely putting her fist through the road. I know exactly where the pilots go in these Eva units, and so I run directly towards that direction, which is somewhere around the spine. When I arrive, I extend my right open palm and exert some energy to my arm and when I dispersed, an energy wave explodes in front of me, damaging the unit's hatch that holds the tube that the pilots stay in. The first one didn't do the job and so I let off a few more. Eventually, I did my job and the hatch opens, and the tube ejects from it.

"Come out of there, Asuka!"

The tube is half way in and half way out, but the opening is directly in front of me. I was thinking about prying it off with my bare hands, until it made a sound and then smoke steams out of it. The door to her cockpit opens, and not a second after that, Asuka jumps out with a shotgun in her hands.

"*&ck head! Eat this!"

She doesn't hesitate to blow my head off because she immediately shoots. With not enough time or distance to evade this, all can really do is put my hands up hoping that the bullets won't hit vital areas, but since it is a shotgun and its' job is to blow holes through flesh I think I'm pretty much screwed. I try my best not to close my eyes but flinching from a spraying set of bullets is inevitable. The moment of impact should've been now and I should be feeling this pain like no other, but for some reason, I feel nothing. I realize soon enough that there's something that completely deterred the bullets and it sure wasn't my arms either, but another set of limbs that I should've known I had.

"What the Hell?!"

Asuka's expression plainly states her shock seeing it is that a pair of black wings emerged from my back. My black coat is no more instead it transmigrated into these black feathered angel wings that spreads about twice my height combined. I can feel power shuffling through my veins as my birthright finally decides to convey itself.

"My name is Lucifer, Asuka. I am the Fallen Angel from the heavens above you."

"Lucifer?" Asuka takes two steps back while she holds her gun tightly with both hands. "He's just a myth…"

"Then am I real, or just your fantasy?"

"F*&ck off you piece of sh&t," Asuka points her gun at me again. "I could care less if you're the messiah himself, your still an angel, so then it's my job to kill you!"

Obviously she didn't learn from her first attempt of shooting me. Not to mention that I just got done taking down her Eva. Oh well. She shoots again, this time I'm not too worried seeing how my wings can just slap the bullets out of their course. I did just that which didn't sway Asuka from shooting again, and again, and again. I keep walking towards her letting the bullets repel off my wings. Every time she makes contact, black feathers and blood spray all over the place. Although my wings bleed, for some reason, I don't feel anything at all. I take two more steps forward, and finally I hear the 'click' from her gun letting me know that she's out of bullets. Now I can get close. Close…. Something inside me gets aroused at the thought of getting close to Asuka. I shouldn't worry about that now. One step at a time.

"Asuka…. Stop…"

"Stop calling my name like you know me!"

"Asuka…." What am I doing? Why am I feeling this urge to… be intimate with her?

"STOP CALLING MY NAME!!!"

I have to shake off whatever this feeling is because Asuka is now charging blindly towards me with rage. I don't know why but calling her by her name pisses her off. Was it that, or maybe the fluctuation in my voice that agitated her the most. Whatever the hell pissed her off, I should really quit thinking about it right now because Asuka takes her first swing at me. A straight left coming in pretty fast so I step forward in angle to move out of the way. She comes in with another right punch swinging wildly at my direction, once again, it's just a matter of moving out of the way. It's pathetic how slow each strike is to me. A fight is a barrage of blurs, at least for most people. When people fight, people hope they just get one hit instead of trying to hit the right area at the right time, instead they swing their arms wildly hoping that one would connect, just like how Asuka is fighting right now. I could easily just kill her right now and she knows it. I don't think she cares. All she really wants is to hit me as many times as she can so she can vent off that rage she always holds inside. I can't keep doing this forever, I am limited in time. Soon enough Eva 00 and Eva 01 are going to be deployed and I'm going to have to deal with two Evas. But Eva 01 isn't coming, I don't know why I'm so sure of that. Whatever. I leap back to gain space between Asuka and I. I know she'll follow blindly, but I just need enough space between us. Making about ten feet or so, the moment I land I command my wings to turn into the black, leather like material and immediately shoot it to Asuka.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

She shrieks in fear as my wings flows towards her. They form like webs extending from me with six free 'limbs' at my bidding, so binding more than one thing at the same time is not a hard task at all. I start with her legs, a piece quickly wrapping themselves around her ankles to cease her forward movement. That same piece slithers itself up to her knees, wrapping them tight as well, rendering her legs into a useless single limb. Working on her torso and arms requires two pieces. One works its way binding her wrists behind her in a criss-cross pattern. The other piece ties itself around Asuka's shoulders above and below her breasts forcing her arms to be tightly pinned to her already bound body. It took very little time to accomplish this. Throughout the whole time I can't help but notice just how excited I got from this action. Since my wings are part of me I still felt them coiling themselves around Asuka. Even with her plug suit, I can't help but fancy her curves as I slither through them through all the tying. I can almost feel her soft skin underneath that red suit especially when I passed her breasts. My heart starts pounding at the very thought that she is literally in my hands. She struggles left and right trying to slip free from each restriction and every time she does, she sends this sensation through my body that couldn't have been any more close to my wants at this moment. It's like having her naked in my arms, I can feel her flesh rubbing against my bare hands, not to mention how intimate this is making me feel. Then as I seriously think about it, in contrast to my age, Asuka is a fairly young girl. Holy hell… these thoughts are wrong to all accounts. And now that I think about it, now that I have Asuka in my grasp, what am I to do?

"What the hell do you want anyway?!"

Her voice snaps me back to reality. I'm starting to feel that headache again, but not as strong. I have to figure out what the hell is going on, that's what I have to do. Yet the sight of Asuka trussed up in a web of black bindings takes me away from concentration. I catch myself staring at her blankly.

"What are you, STUPID?! Are you going to answer me?!"

Actually Asuka's yelling is getting to my nerves since that is one of her shining traits. I'm going to have to shut her up. And before I go crazy with every second I feel her body, I have to set her down somewhere preferably secure. As Asuka kept screaming threats in her other native language, I center my attention at her Eva which is still in the same kneeling position. It's hand was going through the ground so that gives me a vertical like 'pole' to tie her to. With just a thought, I ease the bound Asuka towards that direction. Of course she isn't going to make this easy so she keeps thrashing wildly and trying to break free of my grip by resisting against the binds' firm grip. Of course you know she isn't going to get out without my 'permission', but once again this arousing feeling every time she moves, every time her bound limbs resist and rub against my own, I start getting flashes of memories that aren't mine. Along with these memories are these feelings, similar to the ones I felt being around Misato, but stronger. Before it got overwhelming, I start tying Asuka to the limb of her Eva. With the bindings on her arms and legs securely tied, it gives me three more free 'limbs' to work on tying her to her Eva's limb. I start securing her shoulders and thighs first, wrapping a new set of bindings to keep her stuck on the 'pole'. It didn't take long at all to tie them around to the point that she is not going anywhere. Take it for granted that the way I tied her earlier she was already a pretty helpless prisoner, tying her to the Eva like this will keep her completely immobilized. As a final piece of security, I wrap more around her waist and ankles, pinning her even tighter to her lifeless Evangelion. Once again, in that process of tying her up, my whole body is shaking from the ordeal of constantly rubbing through her. My heart is pounding like hell bent crazy, so it gives me no choice but to pull my wings back into position. After a few seconds of retraction, the black like ropes tangled together and forms into the black feathered wings that they were originally formed. Now I have the opportunity to observe my piece of work. Now one last thing because I know she's going to yell louder than she is yelling now.

"No I'm not stupid, I'm just confused on what the hell is going on."

"Hey you can speak German?"

I spoke in the same language she is using which for some reason I am very fluent with it as well. She's a little surprised at the fact that I can understand and was able to respond to her in the 'german'. This gives me the proper distraction to do what I want to do.

"Who are y---MMMFFF!!!"

All I had to do was extend my index finger towards her and a line of the same black like substance that bound her shout out and filled her mouth, quickly making speech obsolete. I have to gauge the action so that the gag won't choke her, but keep her extremely quite. So when the proper amount was in her mouth, I quickly dispersed the gag across her lips and all the way across her face in a perfect horizontal line. Asuka, still terrified at my process, tries to turn away as if trying not to get gagged. However it didn't really help much because with the right amount of thought and concentration, the gag glues in place in a perfect fashion where barely any of her auburn hair got tied with the process. Now I have Asuka in this most perfect package where she is unable to scream obscenities at me, nor try to hit me, or much worse, pilot that damn Eva unit. Idolizing my prize, I walk towards Asuka who is but a mere few feet away from me. The way I tied her to the arm of the Eva was perfect because she is just about eye to eye level with me. Asuka is shorter than me considering her young age so having her on the same eye level as me means her bound feet and dangling from the floor. Every step I take, my heart keeps pounding harder. She is of course aware that my distance keeps decreasing and so she tries even harder to fight against her bonds. Because she is forced to be in a very constricting position, her movements are limited to simple shuffling from right and lefts. She wiggles about like a worm while she shakes her head wildly from side to side hoping to accomplish just a little bit of slack if it is possible. Despite her wild thrashings that are as wild as her own personality, the only thing Asuka accomplished were throwing her hair all over the her face, deplete whatever energy she had left, and of course restate the obvious that any effort she makes is futile. Not to mention the fact that I am still walking towards her with no intention of stopping. Eventually I am face to her and she is arm's length away from me.

"Asuka… Soryu… Langley…"


	2. Chapter 2: The Legendary Pilot

_**Chapter II – The Legendary Pilot**_

I enunciate her whole name as if I've heard it before. I catch her attention even more by doing so, but I think shock has passed her mind considering her situation. I reach my hand towards her to touch her cheek. She turns her head away trying to avoid contact while she keeps trying to scream underneath her gag. Her whole defiance despite her distressing situation ignites this feeling that I long for her even more, and the moment my index and middle finger made the first contact with her skin, the memories starts pouring through my mind again, and once again that unbearable headache that I cannot even withstand. I falter back a few steps clenching my head with both hands trying to get some sort of grip on my sense of reality, but reality has slipped my mind a long time ago. As I start to delve between the stream of dream and reality, the images of these memories starts to get clearer. Sporadic faces starts to shuffle through my mind, I recognize Misato and Asuka, but most of them I do not recognize. Image of a blue haired girl with red eyes sticks out my mind, I remember Asuka mentioning a girl named Rei who has the same eyes as mine. There are other scenes of the Evangelions fighting the so called 'Angels' of this world. Then there's this glimpse of Asuka's Eva 02 being ripped to pieces by these white, bird like beings that are similar to the Eva units. It suddenly flashes to Asuka standing in front of me with an innocent look in her face. Her eyes are round and big like a puppy who's trying to get pity from its' owner. For some reason, despite she's wearing a casual outfit that consists of a yellow shirt, and blue shorts, she still wears that head piece that are red that I would assume, actually, I know are for Eva uses. In this memory, Asuka's face leans closer and closer until she closes her eyes. From the way her lips are positioning, and the way she tilts her head, this can only mean that she is kissing me… or kissing whoever's memory this is. I feel my body lean towards her and nervously prepare for the kiss, and then the memory shifts to a different beat. We're still in the same place and she's still wearing the same clothes, this time however, there seems to be something that had happened in between the kiss and this moment because I'm leaning on the chair with a puddle of hot coffee on the ground. It seems like the coffee had spilled on me as well because I can feel the burning hot liquid on my body.

"I'm nothing," A voice emerges with this new memory. Whose is it? It's not mine, but it seems like it's coming from me. "I'm useless. Don't hurt me. Don't leave me! Don't hate me! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

I grab the chair I was leaning on and threw it angrily on the ground, breaking it in pieces near Asuka's feet. She stands there not shaken by the wild lash out I just performed.

"Please… help me." The same voice mutters it pathetically.

"No."

Asuka's response is cold and apathetic. Because of her response a pair of hands, which seems like mine, starts choking the life out of her. I try to stop myself from doing so, but for some reason, I can't control myself at all. Every time I try to control the situation, the fingers dig deeper to her trachea, forcing her on her tip toes because the pressure is too much. I start yelling in my head. I try to call out to myself to stop. For some reason, no words, no sound, nothing would come out. Then the scene changes again. This time, I'm inside some sort of machine and I'm piloting it. If I had to guess, it has to be an Eva. Right in front of my vision, I see those same white like Eva's with wings carrying pieces of Eva 02. In other words, they are carrying pieces of Asuka. I start to yell again, and the same voice I've been hearing yells with me. All of a sudden the headache multiplies and everything turns black.

I feel like my whole life had always been a dream. I always find myself in this rhetoric pattern that never seems to end or never seems to have a meaning behind it. Maybe they don't have meaning because I don't remember a damn thing. I know I've been in many places, some not even my own, but right now, after all those images I received, I think I'm flipping out. I open my eyes again knowing that the darkness is probably a more comforting sight than what I am probably going to see. I don't know how long I've been out, but for some reason, my eyes needs time to adjust. I know I'm not alone though. You know that feeling when you know there's someone else in the same room as you even though you can't see them? Well that intuition is kicking in right now. I'm ready for anything and it's a good thing that my eyes started to function and I start seeing the environment around me. Asuka is still in front of me bound and gagged to the Evangelion that I left her in. There is something awfully strange about her though. She seems to be frozen in place. Her eyes are open with a frightened look in her face, but there seems to be no other motion. She's not even breathing, but I know she's not dead. As I trail my fingers across her face to move her hair out of eyes, she still has the warmth a living person has but like I said, it's like someone pressed the pause button on her, and now she's frozen in time and that leaves me here in front of this whole mess. Another strange thing is that I don't have that intimate feeling anymore. If I am acting now like I was earlier, I'd probably have taken advantage of Asuka whose not only bound arms, hands, legs, and feet with the ropes I produced, but also imprisoned by this phenomena of time malfunctioning. Don't get me wrong, Asuka is a very attractive individual especially with the ropes exaggerating her curves and personality {when she was awake, her personality could almost burn through the ropes…. ALMOST}, however she is a young girl. Too young for me. That and I may not remember much, but I do know that taking something innocence from one that is so young is wrong. But then again I was enjoying every time my wings would brush on her 'skin'. I had her so close to me as she tried her best to somehow wiggle out of the grip I had on her. Every time she moved against the constriction that I was providing, it took every ounce of my morality to not actually abuse my power. Then all of a sudden, I start feeling that persona again, but this time it's not inside of me, he's somewhere here in this blank empty space. There seems to be a spotlight shining on where I'm standing with the motionless Asuka and everywhere else around us is darkness. Somewhere in these shadows lies this person who seems to have some correlation as to why I am in this world that is not my own. It didn't take long until I am able to pin point his location. He's just a few feet away from me on my right. I can almost see his form through this shade of darkness.

"What's going on?"

His voice is the one I heard through all those memories. I'm going to take a wild guess that the images I saw are also his memories. He slowly walks out of the darkness with that unsure posture. He's as young as Asuka and yet he gives an unconfident aura in contrast to her. Wearing a white button up short sleeve shirt with blue khakis and white shoes can only say that it's his school uniform. When he notices me, he slows his movement. Maybe he's scared of me, or maybe he's just a straight puss from what has been conveyed to me.

"Where am I," Finally he's in the 'spot light' and his eyes are wandering around until he sees the motionless, bound and gagged Asuka. "What have you done to Asuka?!"

He briefly stares at me before he rushes to her with that astonished look on his face. When he reached her, he is quite unsure of what to do. At first he tries to find some way to untie her by pulling on the black binds as hard as he can. He soon realizes that he's going to do no good with his scrawny arms. Then he starts trying to pull the gag down and in the process, he accidentally shakes Asuka silly. When he finally realizes that he can do nothing to help Asuka's situation, he takes a few steps back and falls on his knees. Well, he did manage to change Asuka's posture a little bit. She may be frozen in time, but her body can be posed according to the one who decides to, then again, her movement is still limited.

"What have you done to her?!"

His whole attention is still to Asuka and yet he raised his voice at me. He has no idea what the hell is going on and of course I'm the first one he would blame because I'm the only one here. Oh yeah and I did forget the fact that I'm still in this 'all black bad guy' look so of course I'm the first suspect.

"That's a question that you should ask yourself one day," His eyes turns towards me. "You must be Shinji Ikari. The pilot of Eva unit 01, am I right?"

"Yeah that's me but who are you? And what do you want with us?"

I can't help but smirk at his question which probably makes me just that much more suspicious. I want to tell him that I don't want anything but to be out of the hell hole I found myself in already, but for some reason I feel obligated to say and do something about what I saw. And it starts with this guy. The change is with him.

"My name is Lucifer. You might know my name from text books and legends."

"Lucifer? The one who becomes Satan and wages war against God? That Lucifer?"

Yeah he knows who I am. I'm not surprised. From the look of fear I can tell that he's not too amused with the idea that he's standing here with the 'Devil'. I use that term loosely by the way.

"Some know me as that, but if my memories serve me right, then I'd prefer to be called Lucifer. I don't think I like the idea of starting a war. Nor do I have the means to really engage in one as of right now."

Seeing how it is that my personal opinion on my own name doesn't really change the situation, Shinji got up slowly and starts to step away from me even more. He glances over to his restrained friend and realizes that he has no choice but to stay behind, unless of course he is THAT much of a dishonorable 'bastard' and leaves his own friend behind for his own welfare.

"You're not going to leave her behind, are you?"

"What?"

"Are you going to run away and cry for your daddy, or are you actually going to have the testicular fortitude to stand up for your friend?"

He glares at me but his demeanor still shows that he won't do anything about it, because he knows he can't.

"I'm not going to leave Asuka… but whatever you want, just leave her out of it, please."

This surprises me. I didn't expect him to actually stay behind for even Asuka. Then again, his feelings that I felt were pretty strong.

"You're willing to sacrifice yourself, huh?"

"Of course… I'm worth nothing to this world anyway. I always hurt people and my life has no meaning, so doing this will give some sort of value to who I am."

I laugh hysterically at his response. I wouldn't have guessed that I have laughter in me, but I'm doing it now. I think the thing that's so funny about this is that I expected him to get all emo on me. I just didn't expect it to be this soon. Of course I irritated him with my response.

"What's so funny?"

It takes a few seconds or so to regain my composure. I clear my throat as I stare at Shinji dead in the eye.

"Will you always cower behind your own problems, Shinji?"

"What does that mean?"

"Although I don't remember anything, I know I've seen worlds after worlds and all of them has their own 'Demons' to deal with; everyone has problems. But everyone deals with it, fights for it, they endure the short stories and their tragic endings as well as they can. yeah of course everyone loses heart, but they live on and keep on standing up when they fall. You on the other hand choose to forsake your abilities when you can actually make a change."

"Worlds after worlds? What do you mean? And what do you mean forsake my abilities? I fight Angels in a regular basis! I'm constantly in some kind of experiment and procedures. I do everything for NERV and this world and our never ending fight with the Angels!"

This is complicating, especially if you don't even remember a damn thing yourself.

"I guess I am what you can call a wanderer. I travel from world to world through people's dreams. And yes Shinji, I understand that you live almost every day in a constant fear and daily experiments, but beneath all that you'd rather just run away and hide from the Eva that is connected to you more than you know."

He's silent which just confirms that my accusations hit a spot.

"What do you want here? And why have you done this to us?"

"I was asking myself that same question when I was dealing with Misato and Asuka. I was trying to figure out what the hell is about this world drove me completely mad. Then as I came to realize that it's not me, Shinji. I'm not the one who did all this. You were the one who asked for all of this power. I merely just became the conduit for all of your sick fantasies."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Although I'm going to be honest with you," I glance over to Asuka who is still as quiet and stationary as a doll. "You're fiery friend there is a hot one, especially when she grows up… funny… if…"

"Huh?"

"Despite all that, all of that little art work on her now, that's all you."

Shinji turns his head to Asuka and clenches his fist as he stares at me again.

"You said it yourself. You're the one who has the power to do all this! I would never do anything to harm Asuka, or anyone else in this world for that matter."

"You're right, you would never do anything which is going to be a problem. You can't just sit around and watch as the world unfolds. But then again, I know you're fantasies for Asuka. You may not act on it, but that doesn't mean you're not thinking it in your head."

"I would never think of harming Asuka!"

Of course he doesn't know what's going to happen in the future. And of course he's not going to physically harm her since he is the most 'softest' character I've ever met… at least from the best that I can remember, but I can confirm from being inside his head. I am not a child molester and those were not my feelings. It's his.

"Look Shinji, I'm a visitor to this world, pulled in by the mysterious webs that weave our worlds with each other. I do not have intimate emotions towards Asuka."

"But I would never do this to her!"

"Okay, let's try this. You mean to tell me that seeing her like that… helpless in her bonds and yet defiant against it, angry but unable to do anything about it, screaming from the top of her lungs and yet you can barely hear her, and of course you mean to tell me that having felt her in your own bare hands without any consequences isn't part of your Final Fantasy?"

Shinji's mouth opens as if he is going to say something, but nothing comes out but a blank and guilty expression. His eyes wander towards Asuka again and I can't help but notice how he stares at her from head to toe. I may not remember who I am or where I came from aside from what my name is associated with, but I know when a boy lusts for someone with just the look of his eyes. This moment isn't any different. Now that Asuka is completely inadequate to do anything, he can accomplish just about anything he wants to and all she'll do is 'sit' there, tied up and gagged to her own Eva and not to mention she's also restricted to time's decision to stop so that him and I can have this lovely talk. I hope I don't have kids like Shinji in my life… I'd beat their a$$es to oblivion.

"Are you going to masturbate to her now?"

I just had to break the silence with that.

"How dare you! I don't even know you and you don't know me! You come here and judge me and make assumptions of me! You don't know how hard my life is! You don't know what I have to go through!"

"Everyone has their own mess to deal with, Shinji."

"It's DIFFERENT!!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH!!!"

From the sound of his voice I can tell he started crying as he raised his voice on me. This is not the time or the place to start crying. Nor am I the right person to yell at. So I walk towards him as fast as I can. I don't know if he is just too busy to notice or not care, but he just kept on crying as I close the distance between him and I. Soon enough, I'm in hand range and I punched him right across his jaw. A sloppy punch even for me, but stepping through and adding all my weight to it spins him around like a ballerina. He falls on Asuka before he slides off to the ground. If this was real, I probably would've broke his jaw, but seeing the celestial situation we're in, he's probably more in pain than in anything else. He starts sobbing even louder and I stand over him extending my left hand out as it glows in a reddish aura. I'd probably do it, I know I would but suddenly flashes of other images rushes through my head, but this time none of them are causing me any agony. I just start feeling emotions that I know are mine. Along with these emotions, images of people that I recognize starts to fill my head. One image, a girl in a red and black kimono with a pair of white wings stands in front of my eyes with a spear in her hand. She has the Japanese hair style with the black color, the bangs, the long side burns, and the long pony tail. From the warm smile on her face, and her golden eyes shining on me, I know that spear isn't for me. She extends her left hand out, and I see a ring in her ring finger that I know I used to wear.

"My Light Bearer… my Eternal… my Love…"

Her voice fits the whole symphony of what an angel would sound like. I reach my hand out until the image ceased to exist, and then I find myself back in the same 'dream' where Shinji crumpled, crying, and cowering, while the motionless Asuka still remained in her trussed up position. My hand is still glowing and pointing at Shinji, but I retract it since the anger in me faded away. All there is in me is an epiphany, a revelation that tells me that soon, I will be out of here. The ring with the word: 'forever' that appeared on my left ring finger confirms my way out of here. I turn my back from Shinji and stare off at the blank empty space.

"Everyone goes through trials and tribulations, Shinji. How you deal with it is all up to you. I'm not here to pass judgment or tell you what to do. But I am here to say that cowering and losing even before the battle will not be acceptable. It will not win you fights, it will not put you in the most honorable list, and having jerk off fantasies to Asuka while she's lying to near death in a hospital will not win her to her side. Not to mention deciding to spend the night with a guy doesn't make you look straight."

"Jerk off fantasies while she's near death? What are you talking about?"

He manages to say all that while he's crying.

"Nothing wrong with whatever side you decide to swing on, but come on Shinji, are you really that dense to not realize that Asuka's…"

I stop myself before I say more. Shinji manages to bring himself to a sitting position where he hugs his knees, trying not to mind the pain in his jaw. Even in this surreal world we found ourselves in a good knock on flesh still shows. I turn my head to him with my eyes burning right through his pathetic existence. I'd like to do right what will go wrong but this is not my world. Seeing that angel with the golden eyes tells me where I need to go.

"I want out of here! Take us out of here! I want to hear Asuka! I want to see Misato! I need to talk to Ayanami!"

"Well, Shinji, you say the magic word. 'Beam me up scotty', or 'Avengers Assemble', or do what you always do and cry. Whatever you have to do, everything is on you. Like I said, I'm just the power and you are the host to this symbiotic relationship."

He slowly starts to stand up and uses Asuka to help him. He stares at her again with sadness in his eyes but one cannot hide the fact that there is still that burning lust that would take advantage of this intimate moment. Having only been with Asuka for a few hours it seems like I've known her for a while now. It's probably because of the memories and emotions that are Shinji's. But in those moments, those things I saw, Asuka has this fire in her that is of course one of a kind. It made her this arrogant girl to everyone else but I know inside of that is a fragile young heart that will find herself in a tragic ending. Set all the sadness aside, Asuka stands perfect with no voice to scream at anyone or scream obscenities, no limbs to hurt anyone with. Wouldn't people she's pissed off pay to see this sight. Asuka Soryu Langley gift wrapped and silenced for all to see. Hell I'd pay for it if I lived in this world but I orchestrated this nice piece of work. I can understand why Shinji stares at her the way he does. He longs for her but he doesn't quite know how to express it. Deep down inside I honestly think Asuka does too, but Asuka does what she does best and so there's no real way for her to express it except the way she is as a person which is of course, being a btch. Jeez I really need out of here… I'm not trying to get involve with high school fiasco.

"Where are you going after this?"

"Whatever dream will call me next. Whatever world I wake up in is where I'm going. So hurry up, think your way out of this, hopefully our little talk had some sort of affect on you, but probably not. You will not shine brighter than anyone else. There's no way you can with the choices you will make."

I expected him to cry, but he did the exact opposite, his eyes burns of anger, and instead of crying, he yells at me with no words, but sheer anger which damages the very thing that keeps this world together. Everything starts to shake, and then he stares at Asuka with the same angry look in his eyes. I would help, but this is his world, his imagination, and whatever he decides to do is his own business. The good thing is that I can feel that this world is starting to disperse and I can get out of here. The environment around us seems like someone has a giant eraser and starts erasing the world. I can live without seeing myself disappear since I've seen enough crazy sh&t in this world. The only thing now is to close my eyes but before I did, I take one last glance towards Shinji and Asuka. The young boy is leaning his head on Asuka's chest as his arms are on her shoulders. He didn't do it. I was wrong. I'd want to say how cute, but then again, this isn't exactly a romantic sight. And so I close my eyes and indulge myself in the darkness that I always find myself in. Not too long after, everything around me starts vibrating and my ears starts catching foreign sounds that are unclear to me, more weird sensations rushes through me until I get this feeling like someone slapped me with cold water all over my body. I might've taken a couple of steps back from the force but eventually I start feeling natural air. I start hearing sounds that are similar to the real world, and then I hear this muffling sound and struggling as if someone is rubbing against leather. Yup, I'm in the real world now. As I open my eyes, Asuka, who is still in her nice gift wrapped scenario is in front of me. I don't know how long I was in that trance but she doesn't seem to be minding me because she's focused on slipping something out which of course concludes to nothing because she is no closer to freedom. I take a couple of steps back so I wouldn't be in hand range, she notices me do so and says something again through her gag. I don't need to translate what she's trying to say, I can guess what it is.

"Having fun?"

That is of course just a teasing question because obviously she's not liking her Damsel In Distress position. She responds by thrashing wildly against her restrains and trying to move forward towards me. The 'ropes' of course did their job and slams her back in place which of course irritates her even more. Knowing her she's probably trying to choke me, which makes it a good thing I double wrapped her just to be safe and sure. Of course peace can't last forever since I feel something major coming my way. Probably Eva unit 00 and its' pilot: Rei Ayanami.

"Lucifer!"

A familiar voice and a gun clicking behind me can only mean that Misato is free. Asuka's eyes widens from relief that her 'back up' has arrived.

"Ah, Misato. Did you have fun?"

"Let Asuka go! Now!!!"

I turn around to see her aiming the gun at my head again. Not too long after her, an Eva with comes jumping behind Misato with a bigger gun pointing at me. From its' heavy weight a cloud of dust and rubble covered everything for a few seconds. I have to admit, that was pretty slick how the Eva landed behind Misato. From the bluish tints that it has, I'm taking a wild guess this is Eva 00, which means it confirms that it's Ayanami behind it. I hope they realize that if they fire they'll hit Asuka. What's even more of a less known fact is that if they do somehow destroy me, Shinji will go with me as well.

"I will. But you know that it's an obvious fact that you can't blow me to bits with Ayanami's little toy until I do give her back to you. So you have to place nice. "

"She's not going to shoot you. I am. Let her go at least so you'll have a few seconds of dignity, you Devil!"

"You guys need to read new text books. And you can't shoot me either because you'll kill your 'legend'."

"Huh?" Misato lightly drops her aim on me. "What does that mean?"

"Misato," It's Rei speaking through her intercom. "Refrain from firing as of this moment, I feel an energy emanating from him and it feels like Shinji's AT field."

"How can that be?"

Before I get a hole blown of me or something, I decide to use this time wisely and initiate the ejection of Shinji from my body. I turn away from Misato so I would be facing Asuka and at that moment, my internals starts to shift from the process of what I am about to do. At first there were only feelings of liquid moving about, then as the process starts to get more in depth, I start feeling a sharp pain as my organs gets violated from the shape of a boy being inside a grown man. I clutch my body with both arms as if trying to suffice from the pain, but I know it won't do any good because soon enough a hand starts pushing through my flesh, until eventually it punctures through. Blood sprays all over the place I can't help but growl at the pain. Not to mention the nasty sound of flesh being ripped through makes everything as painful as hell. Since Asuka has the full view, her eyes widens at the sight of all this and she herself can't help but scream through her gag. She tries to turn her head away and not watch especially when the hole gets bigger and another hand comes out. Pain tolerance can only go so far and eventually I yell real loud from the pain of having a gaping hole get bigger. I can hear Misato from behind me screaming something, but I think she got smarter and decides not to tend to me, I might have funny flashes again. But that is the least of my worry because the hands that came out are pushing through the hole allowing a blood drenched head come out. I falter back but I still keep my composure to the best of my ability, Asuka on the other hand starts to freak out against her bonds as she soon realizes who is coming out of me. Soon enough, with little more push and a few more agonizing pain, Shinji Ikari slumps out of my body and some more of my blood oozes out. The blood covered boy drops in front of Asuka and she is surprisingly calm but breathing heavily through her nose as her friend is but inches away. His clothes painted in red and especially his white shirt which of course absorbed all the color. I fell to my knees trying to recuperate from what I would consider as labor.

"Shinji!"

Misato runs pass me to aid Shinji who is coughing his lungs out. Yeah I'm okay, don't mind me. From the looks on Asuka's face who is speaking through her gag, I think she's also trying to get Misato's attention. Knowing her, she's probably trying to get Misato to untie her first before tending to Shinji. Like I said earlier, Asuka can be such a selfish btch. My body's still feeling the pain of having to go through the ejection, but as far as I know, this is a perfect time go get out of here. I struggle to get to my feet because my knees are wobbling. My head feels like I just had a little too much to drink last night because I'm aching to throw up and vision is spinning. Yeah I feel like lying down, but if I stop now, I'd have to deal with an Eva and Misato which as much as I can probably pull it off, I'm not really in the mood to hurt anyone anymore. As I turn to look towards Misato, Shinji is on his knees still coughing, but alive, and now she's trying to set free the irate Asuka who is of course saying obscenities through that comes out in a glob of words. Since Misato doesn't want to hear whatever it is Asuka's trying to say, she is trying her best to work through her bonds first. Of course I know it's not going to come off but I'll do my magic when I'm out of here and when I'm completely healed. With the wound starting to close up and with a transparent set of stairs escalading to the sky appears out of nowhere, I can conclude that this is my ticket out. As I walk towards it, I feel a movement from Eva 00 who has her 'eye' on me. Her gun isn't pointing at me though but that isn't really saying much.

"You are going to set her free, aren't you?"

It's funny, Rei is speaking to me, but she isn't talking through her intercom. It almost feels like she's speaking in my head.

"Yeah. But she fits the new look so well."

"What did you say to Ikari?"'

Straight to the point isn't she?

"He'll be fine."

As I take my first few steps up, I hear nothing more from her. But I can almost feel her eyes glued on me. I take one last glance where Eva 02 stands and of course Misato hasn't gotten any farther from getting Asuka free, which is good because that allows me to leave undetected. The moment I leave her bonds will be breakable and so they can finally set her free. On top of the stairs a bright white light is at the end of it which is of course is a portal to somewhere I am meant to go. This world will not change, I know that because I've seen this before and I've accumulated the fact that there are things that you cannot alter. Hopefully when I enter whatever world I find myself in, I will forget everything about this world. This isn't my story, this isn't my world. If it was then this world would not have an ending like the one I saw. As I take my first step inside, more images start to swallow me that is not from this world, but from others. So where am I to go now? I read the word 'Forever' on my ring. Where is the other one that wears the other ring that matches mine?


End file.
